What is lost but remembered?
by 22.justice
Summary: What happened if we got in an accident died tragically And next lifetime you remembered? Focusing a lot on Mal and no not Bal sorry. Suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

_What if one day it was all gone? The memories you had. Friends. Important events. Family. All of what has happened in the last 5 years. Even your friends who you've known. Nothing was the same. It's like your in different universe. A reality you could call it._

* * *

'_What happened if we got in an accident died tragically_  
_And next lifetime you remembered and had to come after me_  
_And convinced me that we not meant to be that have to be_  
_And like the defending champs you had to win it all back for me'_

* * *

Mal woke up to an alarm going off? But it was her alarm. She didn't understand. The only alarms they had on the isle was someone yelling or making noise to a certain time. But when she officially opened her eyes, it wasn't her room. It was a room that was much nicer than her room on the isle. Wait! She realized right then she wasn't on the isle. There was nothing this nice. Only if you could wish. Mal was Auradon.

"About time someone woke up."Mal didn't know who that was. She saw the person but didn't know them.

"Come we have a meeting in a hour ad we still have to eat breakfast and be ready."_Breakfast_. She only had breakfast if she actually found food or saved food in the morning.

"Mal, come on."Ben gave her a look. "Are you okay? We can have the meeting rescheduled and just have breakfast in bed."

_Breakfast in Bed_. Something she doesn't ever remember doing in her life.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just had a weird dream. Wait for me outside of the door."Ben nodded and closed the door on his way out.

_'Am I living a weird dream right now? Am I being punished for something and waking up in a reality that don't make sense? Did I cast a spell that made me forget?'Mal thought to herself. _

Mal went into the closet that had to be bigger than the one on the isle. She picked out the first thing she saw. A strapless dress that went to her ankles. She grabbed some boots that she thought matched and looked at herself.

_'Am I suppose to be living here? Is this real?'Mal thought to herself again but was _interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Are you ok in there?"Ben asked.

"Yeah I couldn't find my shoe right now. I'm coming out right now."Mal lied. Okay she did have her shoe and was coming out. She didn't know what was happening was real or not.

"Hey are you feeing okay? If you want I can handle the meeting."Ben suggested but Mal declined. She had to act like she knew what the meeting was about.

Once they reached the dining room, there was six other people at the table. Well eight since Belle and Adam sat down.

"Ben, why does Mal look like she doesn't know what's going on."Evie whispered to Ben.

Ben. That was name.

"She's fine. She's tired and had a weird dream."Nice lie Ben. Evie nodded and left the subject alone.

"Let's dig in. It's our last breakfast with all of us here for now."Ben said. What did he mean for now Mal wondered.

"Toast to Mal and Ben getting married in a few months and Jay and Lonnie engaged. Evie and Doug getting a bigger starter caste to live in. Jane and Carlos finishing college. And to me and Belle moving to starter castle also."Beast said. 'Toast' everyone said clinking their glasses together.

"Mal, so have you and Ben figured out the number of of bridesmaids and groomsmen."Evie asked. Mal had no idea and wanted Ben to speak up for her but he didn't.

"We were thinking our best man and maid of honor and just one bridesmaid and groomsmen."Mal answered.

"And we were waiting to tell you of who we choose but might as well."ben said as he took a hold of Mal's hand.

"Evie, Jay we want you to be our maid of honor and best man."Evie squealed with happiness. Jay came over and hugged Ben and Mal.

"And Doug, Lonnie we want your guys to be our groomsmen and bridesmaid."Mal said.

"Sorry Carlos,Jane. We just thought it out his way."Carlos nodded and didn't need an apology from them.

They started to joke around and laugh more before they had a meeting.

"Well I hope we get together again but we have a meeting to get to.'Ben said. Everyone had said their goodbyes.

"Mal, you been quiet all morning. Are you ok? I can have come check on you if you want."Mal had assured him she was fine and the dream just look an effect on her. They walked down the hall into the meeting room where Aurora, Phillip,Cinderella, Henry,Snow white, Rapunzel, Eugene,Nareen,Tiana, Aladdin,Jasmine, and some of their kids were.

"Good morning everyone. Does anyone have their concerns to share with us?'Ben asked as him and Mal sat down.

"It's not really a concern but we've seen more of the isle kids do more of the sports than kids here."Aurora questioned.

"Well, since we made Aziz coach in Tourney, the isle kids i believe they grown to like him and want to be on the team since they like him but if they don't actually know, than, I will have Aziz cut them off."Ben said.

"We don't have a problem with that. We're Glad they're on the team.'Ben continued to talk more about other issues but Ma couldn't stand be here.

"Ben. I'm getting a bad headache. I think i'm going to go lay down."Mal whispered in Ben's ear.

"I'll be done soon and I'll meet you up there."Mal nodded and excused herself and went up to 'their' room. Mal's head was pounding and couldn't keep eyes open and passed out in the room.

* * *

**So the first chapter should give you a clue where I'm trying go with this. If not by the next chapter you should. Anyways hope you like it. Favorite/Follow/Review. Go check out my other stories. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

_'What happened if we got in an accident died tragically  
__And next lifetime you remembered and had to come after me  
__And convinced me that we not meant to be that have to be  
__And like the defending champs you had to win it all back for me'_.

* * *

A few minutes after passing out on the floor Mal had finally woke up. All she knew was she had to wake up from this horrible dream. None of it could.

_A meeting with the royals. Belle and Beast. auradon. Food that wasn't shitty and old. A dream she lived in possibly. _

She walked over to the bathroom that connected to the room and splashed cold water on her face.

Play the part Mal. Not hard. Pretend you know what's been going. Try. Mal Thought to herself.

"You feeling better.?"Ben asked as he came into view.

"Yeah. Ben can I look at something?"Mal asked.

"Sure."

"I want to look at the isle records."Mal requested.

"Um sure. Is there a particular reason?"Ben questioned.

"No.I just want to look at them. Their my people also."

"Our people."

"Can you show me them?"

"Yeah I'll show but then I got a meeting."

* * *

Once Ben was out of the room, Mal started looking for the files containing her and her friends.

Maleficent 'Mal' Bertha  
Sex:Female  
Hair:Purple/Blue  
Started school at auradon Prep:08/24/15

"How do I not remember this?"Mal put her file away and decided to look for everyone else. Theirs were the same as hers. Everyone from the isle had started in the past year. She had no memory of going to Auradon classes with her friends. Becoming friends with Evie fully. She didn't remember anything. It's like someone had took them away from her. Mal decided to put the files away and walk outside. She needed to clear her head.

Somehow she ended up at the enchanted lake. But how wld she know where if her memory was gone.

"Why can't I remember? Is this really and someone is putting me through a nightmare. Help me please."She pleaded out loud. What she she didn't know is Hades was listening to her.

* * *

Hades had run back to the beast castle. Ever since the barrier was lifted Belle and Ada had accepted Hades into their family and offered him a room to stay in. Hades accepted the offer but still went back to the isle from time to time. But right now, he was at the beast castle looking for someone. Some part of the beast family. Someone had to know what was going on with her. Hades knock on the Belle and Beast's room of right now since they were to be moving into more smaller homes.

"Hades. Is everything alright sir?"Belle asked as she opened the door, seeing Adam was sitting on the bed packin' their stuff.

"I need to talk to you Adam."Belle opened the door wider to let him in.

"What's going on?"Adam asked as he put the suitcase on the other side of the rom.

"I was walking back over here and decided to take a walk near the enchanted lake. Wanted to see the view. But I heard Mal talking."Adam and Belle's eyes went up in concern.

"She said "_Why can't I remember? Is this really and someone is putting me through a nightmare. Help me please._"Hades told them.

"Something's wrong."Adam said.

"Mal could be under a spell we don't know about. We don't tell Mal we know but we need to tell everyone."Belle said.

"Ben needs to be notified but he cannot tell Mal. Any more signs and we'll get firy godmother."Adam said. Hades nodded and walked to go find Ben. Mal wasn't back in the castle so he could find Ben without Mal knowing.

"King Ben."Hades said catching his attention. Ben put his pen down and turned around.

"Have you noticed anything off with Mal?"Hades asked.

"I mean she was acting a little weird at breakfast. She didn't remeber anyone's name at first or my name but maybe her dream affected it."ben told him. Maybe it made sense. Forgetting people's name but a dream shouldn't be involved in it.

"I heard Mal earlier. Saying _Why can't I remember? Is this really and someone is putting me through a nightmare. Help me please.'_ I'm worried Ben. My baby is confused."Hades said. Ben sighed.

"Who knows about this?"Ben questioned.

"Only your parents and of course us now. We're going to let the others know but we cannot tell Mal."Hades said.

"If Mal finds out, she's going to make it her mission to make sure she's fine and not have everyone around her wondering."Hades explained.

"We need to look at the signs. Anything Mal is confused about we know something's wrong. I need to call everyone and tel them to be here in an hour. Tell my parents we'll meet in a hour."Ben told him and Ben thanked him for he information. Hades smiled at his future son in law and walked to go tell Adam and Belle the news.

* * *

_"I do better mom.I try to be more good."Twelve year old Mal told her mother. Slap._

_"You think being good would make me happy. If you ever turned good you don't what is coming for Mal."Her mother screamed at her. _

_"I just want to live fine."Mal said. _

_"Love is a weakness Mal. You of all people should understand that. If you ever found love Mal, I would end you with all of my power."Maleficent yelled. _

_"Now I know why dad left us. He loved me but is what weak. You made dad leave us."Mal said. _

_"Be careful Mal. You dad left because he did. Who knew if he ever loved you? Bu honest and think about that."Maleficent yelled. _

_"I wish you were never my mother. I wish I never lived with you. I wish dad took me with him hen he left. Maybe I wouldn't be so abused everyday fucking day."Mal grabbed Mal by her arms and ragged her to the basement underneath the castle. She had mad her henchmen tied Mal up, duct tape her mouth and finally to make sure she wouldn't get away put chains on ankles._

_"You should've been more careful. You don't know what's coming for you but it's not a happily ever after."_

Mal was officially awake now. All she knew she was still at the the enchanted lake. She had fallen asleep and after that nightmare she had, she knew she had to go back. If she knew had to get back to the palace.

* * *

I had wrote the beginning of this chapter like three times because I didn't know how to start it. But next chapter we'll see everyone meting and her finding her way to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

What happened if we got in an accident died tragically

And next lifetime you remembered and had to come after me

And convinced me that we not meant to be that have to be

And like the defending champs you had to win it all back for me

* * *

Everyone had gathered into the council room at the palace to discuss Mal.

"I have called you all here because it has come to my attention that something is wrong with Mal."Ben said. Everyone gasped at him.

"What do you mean?"Evie asked the king. Hades stood up.

"I had been walking back from the isle when I decided to stop at the enchanted lake. Mal was there.I heard her say something like 'why can't I remember? Help me' She thought she was living in some really where she don't remember any of this. I'm worried for her."Hades told the group.

"She has to be under spell of some sort. But she wouldn't be under a spell all of a sudden."Jay pointed out.

"Yesterday, Mal was her normal self. She was having fun with us. Something is going on."Jay said.

"Whatever it is we have to help her. We need to figure it out. "Ben said.

"Tell Mal your staying here so you can help with the wedding. All of you. She can't find out we know something wrong."Everyone nodded at the young King. Everyone exited the room and soon Jay and Lonnie had seen Mal coming up to the palace, looking confused.

"Mal, you feeling okay?"Lonnie asked as they guided Mal to the castle.

"Yeah. I just want to be alone."Mal said and went up the stairs into her room locking it.

* * *

Mal had hit the bed. She didn't know what that dream meant but she was going to find out. Mal had opened up the cage that her mother was in. She knew it wasn't a good idea but had to do it.

"Reverse this lizard from small to human in hope of truth."Mal chanted out of the spell book and had asked her mother.

"Why mom? What does this mean for me?"Mal asked her mother who was now human.

"I warned you Mal. I warned what would happen and I won't stop it."Maleficent chuckled. Mal said a similar spell and had turned her back to her lizard form. She to stop whatever was coming but before

* * *

she knew it her head was pounding at a 100 miles per hour. Mal holding her temples, screamed with her mighty and had soon passed out on the ground.

* * *

Everyone was in the main family living room when they heard Mal screaming. Ben jumped out of his seat and raced upstairs. Everyone else had followed him up the stairs.

"Mal!"Ben exclaimed as he saw his fiancee on the floor passed out. Everyone had gasped at the future queen passed on ground.

"Call fairy godmother here now."Ben yelled as he hold Mal's body in his arms.

"Ben don't you think we should get a nurse here?"Evie asked but Ben shook his head.

"I don't need anyone outside of this castle to find out. "Ben said as he saw fairy godmother rushing in.

"Something's wrong fairy godmother."Carlos said.

"How do you mean?"She asked as Ben and Jay carried Mal onto the bed.

"She's under a spell. She can't remember anything. We don't know what but that's what we know. "Ben said.

"I''m going to need my wand to do a examination."Fairy godmother said and they nodded. All they could do was wait.

* * *

**Filler chapter but I'll update in the next few days. We'll see everyone finding out about Mal. Review/Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

' What happened if we got in an accident died tragically

And next lifetime you remembered and had to come after me

And convinced me that we not meant to be that have to be

And like the defending champs you had to win it all back for me

* * *

Fairy godmother came back with her wand and did her examination with her wand.

"Oh dear."Everyone was worried. Fairy godmother would tell Why Mal was acting like this,

"Fairy godmother what's wrong?"Ben asked.

"I'm afraid dear ones she's under a type of spell that was somehow cast by Maleficent on the isle of the lost five years ago."Fairy godmother explained.

"But how would be in place if it was placed five years ago?"Belle questioned.

"I'm wondering about that myself. If I had to guess, I'm guessing because of the magic Mal has in her and once she started using it, it started to take over."Fairy godmother said.

"How do we fix this?"Ben asked, looking down at his fiancée.

"We wait till she wakes up so we can ask Questions for her to remember."Fairy godmother told him. Ben nodded. Only if he was able to help her now.

* * *

_It's been almost a week since Maleficent put Mal in the basement and left her threw her in there. Mal tried her hardest to get out of the ropes and chains but couldn't do it. Mal sat in the cold lonely basement thinking what her mother sad. Maybe it was true. Maybe finding love and being good was bad thing like her mother said. It wouldn't teach anything. Her mom proud of her finally be evil. She should be who she wants to be not her mother. _

_"Well Mal, did you put a thought into your punishment?'Maleficent asked her daughter, ripping the tape off her mouth. _

_"Yes mother."Mal answered._

_"I won't ever be like you. I actually want to find love. I want to be good."Mal answered scared of what her mother was going to do. _

_"Goblins, untie her."Maleficent said. _

_"I figured this Mal and I'm warning you to watch your back. I packed up your stuff you can go live anywhere else."Maleficent told her daughter. Mal was shocked._

_"Mom, I'm barley going to be teenager. I can't live on my own."Mal exclaimed. _

_"I don't care. Live with one of your stupid friends Or find your father. But don't ever come near me or here again. Your not my daughter."Maleficent screamed at her daughter and threw her out._

* * *

The three Vks were sitting on one side of the room while Ben and his parents sat on the other side. Doug,Jane, and Lonnie had went down to the kitchen to help prepare some food. That's when Mal's eyes started to flutter.

"Mal."Ben said gently.

"What happened?"Mal asked.

"You passed out. Do you know why?"Ben asked.

"I came in here. My head started pounding and I started screaming and I guess I passed out."Mal said sitting up on the bed.

"Hey. Everything will be rest in here. We'll be in the living room."Ben told his fiancée.

"We'll send one of the boys up here to get you for food."Evie butt in. Thye nodded. Mal thanked them and told them to go downstairs.

Mal picked up a book on the nightstand and looked at when a sense of magic hit her. her mother's eyes were glowing green and Mal had was now officially under the spell. The lizard in the cage had got out and transformed into human form once again.

"It's time for a little evil in Auradon."Maleficent cackled. She grabbed Mal and flew her away from the castle.

Meanwhile, Jay was walking up the stairs to get Mal for food. Jay knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Mal?"Jay called out. No response. He checked the room and was worried now. He ran down and everyone was looking at him.

"Mal's missing."Jay said making everyone jump out of their seats, rushing into the room.

"Maleficent is gone too."Evie pointed out.

"You don't think?"Carlos asking the obvious.

"Let's hope not. I want search parties looking for both of them. Maleficent is to be brought in handcuffs."Ben said. Everyone nodded and starting forming search parties.

* * *

"Mal darling you ready to cause evil."Mal nodded, who was under a spell. Whatever she said was under her mother's doing. If she did anything it was under her mother's doing.

"Yes mother."Mal said, wearing her isle outfit but much darker.

"Let's start by giving your little friends warning."Maleficent said casted a spell to send to her daughter's friends.

"First up, Jay, Carlos, and Evie are in for a treat."Mal nodded to her mother to start her mission

* * *

**Maleficent is out for revenge and Mal is evil from the spell she was placed under. Next chapter will see how Mal fighting her best friends and Maleficent causing evil. **


	5. Chapter 5

_What happened if we got in an accident died tragically_

_And next lifetime you remembered and had to come after me_

_And convinced me that we not meant to be that have to be_

_And like the defending champs you had to win it all back for me_

* * *

Mal was walking in the forest, looking for her friends to lure to her mom when she heard voices.

"I don't want to hurt Mal. She's our friend."Evie said. _How sweet of them saying that. Mal scoffed. _

"We have to whatever we have to to save her. Even if fighting her."Ben said.

_Alright Mal get ready to lure them, she told herself. _Mal made sure her jacket was a little tore up and magically tied her hand and legs together to the tree. At the least, she made her herself look unconscious also when she wan't.

"Guys, it's Mal."Evie said.

"Jay, Carlos untie her legs. We got her arms."Ben said.

"Mal, what did you mother do to you?"She could her Ben whisper before all of a sudden she head butted Ben and Evie and kicked the boys. She used her magic to untie her before she proofed her and her friends to her mother.

* * *

Mal was standing by her mother waiting for her 'friends' to wake up.

"I'm proud of you Mal. You manage to go ahead and bring them all back."Maleficent cackled. Mal smiled evilly.

"Now go wait in your room. I hav a very special mission for you soon."Mal nodded and obeyed her mother.

About another forty five minutes later, the VKs and Ben started to wake up.

"Where are we? Where's Mal?"Jay started asking but soon his questions were answered when Maleficent shows up.

"Well hello traitors. Benjamin."They swallowed the lump of fear they had.

"What do you want? Just let Mal go and undo this spell from her."Ben pleaded but she chuckled.

"I want revenge on everyone. Auradon has turned my child into something she shouldn't be. You lift the barrier, and where am I? A lizard still."Maleficent yelled.

"Mal has good in her. You don't want to believe it."Carlos said.

"Maybe. But she got from Hades. I knew from the moment I met him and then the moment she was born, something would turn out good. But I'm not going to allow that."Maleficent exclaimed. Something in the four teens had made them scared deep inside.

"There's no need of this. You can finally roam around in auradon. Just let Mal go."Ben pleaded to her. Maleficent cackled and soon she had disappeared.

* * *

The Aks were out with guards searching for the VKs and Ben. Its been hours and nobody has heard from any of them.

"Kids, word is Maleficent is in the srea. We need to get you guys to safety."One of the guards said but none of them wanted to go back.

"The King and our friends are out there still. We're not going anywhere."Lonnie said. The Aks nodded.

"Alright we'll be watching after you guys but more guards will be sent."The guard told them.

The Aks were looking around when they saw footprints. One of the guards had ran i front of them to make sure nobody was near by. The guard gave the all clear sign when smoked filled the air.

"Radio the royal palace. Tell them we're being-"The guard couldn't even finish his sentence before he was having trouble breathing.

"Guys we have to be ready to attack."Doug said. They nodded. They heard footprints and watched the smoke fill the air.

"There's no escape you idiots."Maleficent chuckled.

The guards were passed out and soon they would be too.

The Aks were holding their breaths as they tried to get away from the smoke and surprisingly they did with a little help of Jane and Lonnie.

"We follow whatever she left behind for us to follow. We get Ben and the others. We save Mal and hope everyhting will be normal again."Doug said. They all nodded.

* * *

Ben and the VKs were slowly getting getting them selves out of the ropes they were tied in.

"This is no use. We've been doing this for hours."Carlos groaned.

"We're not giving up. We're getting ourselves out and defeating Maleficent and saving Mal."Ben told his friends. Just then the AKs had barged in.

"You don't know how happy we were to find you guys."Chad said making everyone chuckle a little.

"We're in a little problem here. Can you help us?"Jay screamed. They all came started untying them.

"Has anyone seen Mal?"Evie asked. But before any could answer, they knew who was standing in front of them.

"Mal. It's us. Your best friend. You fiancé and friends."Evie said but Mal had no feelings. Literally you could tell.

"Why can't you understand what I'm doing is for your good?"Mal yelled before she smashed a vase.

"Mal, even you know this isn't you. I know this isn't you. We know this sin't you. We been through this before with me."Audrey pleaded to her. Mal wasn't listening.

"I have one mission and it's to take out whatever gets in my way. I guess that's you."Mal chuckled evilly.

* * *

Sorry it's a little bit shorter but next chapter we'll see Mal fight her friends to the death of her. Ok just fighting her friends but you get the point. We'll see either in the next chapter of the next after that if Mal is back to good? Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

_What happened if we got in an accident died tragically_

_And next lifetime you remembered and had to come after me_

_And convinced me that we not meant to be that have to be_

_And like the defending champs you had to win it all back for me_

* * *

Mal looked at them plotting her next plot in her head.

"Mal, we're your friends."Evie pleaded to her best friend.

"No Evie. Friends just don't invite everybody but their best friend to their birthday party. Jay was around me because his dad was working with my mother. Carlos, he was a scared little boy who he had to take under our wing. You guys only became friends with us because of the almighty king he calls himself. He thought he saw our true colors. He didn't see mine clearly. Ben, only wants to change who I am or whatever but I'm sick and tired of all of this."Mal screamed at them.

"I'm done with everyone trying to follow me. Trying to be my friend. You clearly don't know me."Mal said in a harsh tone.

"Mal please listen to us."The VKs cried out in unison. Mal started laughing right when her mother had showed up.

"Loved your speech Mal. But we have some work to do."Maleficent said as she slammed her scepter against the ground which threw everybody against the wall.

"Let's play."Mal chuckled as she grabbed her sword and came towards the people she called her had grabbed their weapons they had and started fighting. Fighting against someone they love. They all came at her at once and she was able to dodge them.

"You know this isn't you Mal. This is your mother talking."Evie once had tried to plead as their swords went one on one.

"This is me Evie. Why can't understand that it is."Mal said as Ben and the Vks walked towards her.

"Mal please fight it. Your under a spell."As his sword clinked into Mal's.

"Mal, don't believe them darling."Maleficent said as the Aks were holding her back and took away all magic from her.

"She's put a spell on you that she said years ago."Ben said as he backed into the wall. Mal was holding her sword right at him.

"Everyone is lying. I was suppose to help my mother take over this stupid country but some people just managed to stop me."

"Believe us. We've been your friends for years."

"Mal, believe them. Come on baby girl."Hades pleaded as he walked in.

"No dad. I make my own choices now. And everyone telling me this, I think it's time for revenge."Mal said as she threw hr sword at her friends, another at the AKs, and one at Ben.

"I wish I didn't have to do this Mal."He pulled the ember out and Mal was fighting him. The spell, most of all. Some of her magic was probably being drained along with it. Mal tried to fight against her dad and alsmot did when Mal was thrown against the room and into a wall.

"Mal."The VKs and Ben shouted and ran towards her.

"Bring Maleficent outside. There's guards waiting to take her to dungeons at the palace."The Aks nodded and hurried back to Mal who was surrounded by everyone.

"No. This isn't suppose to be like this."Evie cried as she saw her best friend unconscious on the ground.

"Jay,Carlos can you carry her back to the limo outside?"They nodded and everyone piled up into the limo to go back to Auradon castle.

* * *

It's been a week since Mal was controlled by her mother. Since the spell was on her. Since Hades drained it from her. Since she's been unconscious. Mal was in the castle's infirmary hooked up to an IV, heart monitor. They knew her magic had been drain her but they didn't know if she would wake up the same again.

"I'm worried Ben."Evie said as she was holding Mal's hand.

"All anybody knows is her magic drained her. I'm worried too Evie."

"What if she wakes up different?"

"She can't."

That's when one of the doctors watching over Mal came in.

"King Ben. Evie."He greeted them.

"Call me Ben. What's the update with her?"Ben told him.

"She's still taking time to get her energy back since her body won't let her wake unless she's full of her energy. Other than that she's okay. She most likely complain about her head. Not really."Ben nodded and the doctor walked away.

"Come on Evie. Let's go get something to eat and some sleep."Ben said bu Evie didn't want to leave her side. That's how it's been for the last few days.

"I'll send one of the boys or someone to be with her. Come on you been like this for days."Evie agreed and left the purple hair girl's side. Jay and Carlos had came and kept Mal company.

"Why did any of this have to happen?"Jay asked.

"I don't know man but Ben wants Maleficent to be executed."

"Why is he waiting? He should just do it already."

"I think he's waiting for Mal to wake up and know what she thinks."

"I wish she would wake up already."Jay said as he glanced at Mal. Her purple hair was moved to the side, braided thanks to Evie spending all of her time in here. Mal's engagement ring on her nicely painted fingers thanks to Evie once again. She was so still. It wasn't like her. She always had to be doing something.

"Hades feels bad about this."Carlos spoke up.

"Why? He drained the spell. She's fine."

"He said he should've been there for Mal all of those years. Then maybe she wouldn't been spelled and now fighting for her life. And sorry about afterwards the ember got the best of him and threw her against the wall."

"It's nobody's fault but Maleficent's."

While the boys were talking they didn't seem to notice how Mal was slowly waking up."

"Where am I?"They heard and called the doctor over.

"Lady Mal how you feeling?"The doctor asked.

"I think I feel like I got hit by someone. My head hurts."Mal complained. The doctor laughed.

"Well the nurse will come in to give some medicine. She'll be right bak."The guys were happy but they knew Mal was out of right now.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours. Why don't you buys eat an sleep for a few hours in one of the castle rooms?"

"We're not leaving her."The said in unison. Maybe she was bacl.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and Evie sat in Mal's room as she slept quietly. It's only been a few hours since she woke up but they knew deep down nothing will ever be normal.

"You think Mal would be okay everything after this?"Evie asked.

"I don't know. Jay and Carlos noticed she seemed upset before she went back to sleep."Ben said.

"I just don't want her to do soething drastic that has a negative outcome."Jus as he finsihed that sentence, Mal started to open her eyes.

"Mal."They said in Unison as Mal sat up.

"Are you in pain?"Ben asked but Mal shook her head.

"Ben do you think ever since I came to Auradon, all I done is cause trouble to everyone."Mal questioned.

"Of course not."Ben said.

"Your just saying that. Ben look what I caused. Audrey was meant to be queen. Your queen and the love spell caused you to love me. I stole another girl's I didn't use magic for our picnic, you wouldn't had to chase me to the isle and I wouldn't had to rescue use. I fought Uma. Audrey took her revenge on us and Maleficent freaking cursed me. I hurt you guys."Mal said and sighed.

"Mal,that wasn't you. Maleficent was controlling you."Evie butted in but Mal shook her head no.

"I was the one doing all of those things those. I should be punished. I hurt my friends and the King."Mal explained.

"Mal if your mother had never put that spell on you, none of this would've happened."Ben told her.

"Ben, I want my magic removed from me. All it's done for me is hurt everyone I love."Mal said before Fairy godmother walked in.

"Mal darling. How are you feeling?"She asked.

"I feel fine. Fairy Godmother, is the removal of magic out of someone difficult."Mal asked. Fair godmother was shocked at this question.

"Well it's a simple process but I won't be able to do until your better?"Fairy godmother explained.

"Once I'm better I want my magic removed."Mal told her before fairy godmother nodded an exited the room with Evie following behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Ben asked.

"Ben,look at what I've done. I need it removed. It's not safe for me."Mal said before she added,"It's not safe for you to be around me."She mumbled even though Ben could hear.

"Mal-"Mal started yelling at him before he was able to understand to leave her alone. Mal slouched down in the bed and stared off into space before she fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Mal was scheduled with fairy godmother to get her magic removed. Of course, she had ignored Ben and her friends for the last few days after her yelling incident.

"Ok Mal, your sure you want to do this?"Fairy godmother asked.

"Yes. Just get it over with."Mal said before she gave Mal a potion to drink before she was put asleep.

_"Mali, it's time to go to school."14 year old Mal heard her her dad say even though she was already up. _

_"I'm getting ready dad. Stop yelling before you burst into flames."She called out. Mal grabbed her blueish-purple jacket and what she called a bag before she left for school. _

_Evie,Jay, and Carlos had been near the entrance of the school when they seen Mal. Hades's daughter. She always tried to act perfect but who's perfect on the isle of the lost? _

_"Watch this."Jay mouth to his friends before he walked by Mal, hitting her shoulder before pushing her to the ground. _

_"Watch where your going. Sorry you can't look perfect every second of the day."Jay shouted as he and his friends went into dragon hall for class while Mal ran back home where Hades saw her crying._

_"Baby girl what happened?"Hades asked. _

_"Jay purposely hit my shoulder and pushed me and said that I can't look perfect every second of the day."Mal told her father._

_"Hey, don't listen to what Jay has to say. Jay isn't all there. You'll stay home today but tomorrow we'll find Jay and deal with him."Hades said as he cleaned up the scrape of his daughter's knee. _

Mal woke up with a gasp, confused why she just dreamed of her and Jay not being friends. Confused why should be living with her dad.

"Ok Mal. Try a spell or something."Mal tried to turn her hair blonde but didn't work.

"Magic's all gone. There might be a few small side affects but only last for an hour."Fairy Godmother said before Mal nodded and Left the room and stood in the hallway. She had to figure things out. But she knew she had to go back to the isle for the clue.

* * *

Ben was looking for Mal all over campus to apologize for how he acted they other day but she nowhere to be found. Fairy Godmother had finished her session with Mal and hasn't seen her since. Evie or the boys haven't seen her since the morning. Ben was about to report a missing person's report and he realize:the Isle. Mal's home. Sure Auradon was her home but she grew up on the isle. It's where she would go like that time on their picnic date when she stormed off. Ben called Evie,Jay and Carlos. He was going to need their help.

E:Why do you need our help?

B:Mal's back on the isle and I need to apologize

J:I know where she is at. Meet me near where the barrier used to be.

Once they had all met up, Jay led the group to a cemetery villains created for their dead children.

"I'm sorry Melissa. I need you right now. My magic's finally gone. I guess I can't do any more harm."Mal chuckled as she cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect from did you take the blame? Why did mom hurt you and not me? I wish you were with me."Mal cried but looked up once Ben's hand was on her shoulder.

"Ben. How did you find me?"Mal asked as she wiped her tears.

"That doesn't matter Mal. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for questioning your des . I'm sorry that my father created tgis place that killed your sister."Mal looked at him.

"How?"She questioned.

"I heard you. You don't have to tell me what happened now but later. Mal, no more running away. We are getting married soon and I'm a king and your going to be my queen. I need you. Every one needs you. We're in this together Mal."Ben told Her as they got in the limo and drove back to Auradon.

* * *

We're getting to the end! Once I hit chapter 10, this story will be officially over. Review and tell me what you guys liked.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling, Mal?"Fairy godmother asked Mal as she volunteered for these sessions.

"I'm doing ok. I'm still processing everything that has happened in the last week."Mal said.

"Why don't we start with your mother? What type of relationship did you have with her?"Fairy godmother asked to start their session off.

"Me and my mother never had the best relationship. Growing up on the isle was you being in survival mode. If you lived with my mother, you were surviving hell. She wanted me to prove I can be bad just like her but every time I tried, it resulted in my being yelled out, locked inside of my room, starved or beaten."Mal explained.

_"Why can't you ever do exactly what I say. I ordered you to go after Evie. Not become friends. On the ground Mal."Mal was only 11 years old. She got on her her hand and knees like her mother ordered and Mal was whipped. Her back was filled scars that nobody had ever saw. Her friends questioned her about why she would act funny but ignored and changed the subject. _

"She kept me from my friends if I didn't do something I was suppose to do."Mal told her.

_"Mal, I need you to go to the market and get some bread and apples. And make a stop at the docks. Next shipment is suppose to be coming in soon."Maleficent said._

_"But I was going to go with Jay for a little bit."Mal protested. She was 12 at the time. _

_"You can go with your so called friends once I am satisfy what you Bring back."Maleficent said. Mal grabbed her jacket and shoes and went to the docks first. She got whatever food, art supplies and anything else that could interest her mother and stopped by the market on her way back to the castle. _

_"All you could get was meat. Mal, what am I going to do with meat? It's not enough. I expected you to get different kinds of food. Go to your room."Maleficent yelled. Before Mal knew it, Maleficent had her goons show up and her beat her daughter a litle before they threw her in her room as Maleficent's orders._

"Did anybody ever help or question you about the beating?"Fairy godmother questioned as Mal continued. with her story.

"Jay sometimes asked me why I kept holding my ribcage and I think he figured I had a broken rib. If I was sick, Jay was there to take care of me. He was there most of all."Mal explained.

_"I'll be okay. Maybe Jay won't notice the pain I'm in today."Mal told herself as she grabbed her school bag and went to meet up with Jay at his father's shop._

_"Hey Mal."Jay greeted her and hugged her a little tight for her liking._

_"Hey Jay."Mal greeted back in slow breaths, her ribs killing her. _

_"Mal, you know you can tell me if something happened right?"Jay asked, which she nodded in response. _

_"I'm totally find. Let's just go to school."Mal said as they headed to dragon hall. _

_During PE which was a class of playing dodgeball and seeing who could hit the ball the hardest, Mal was holding her ribcage and hissing. She forgot her mother had left an open wound on her abdomen._

_"Mal, do you need my dad to clean your wound. I know your in pain."Jay told her but she shook her head. _

_"I'm a big girl. I can last."Mal said not even noticing a ball coming right at her, making her clutch her side even more and cry in pain. _

_"Let's go. Nobody's going to care if we're here or not. You need help and that's where were going."Jay said as he carried Mal out of the 'gym' and back to his father's shop. _

_"Dad, I need help with Mal."Jay called out. His father flipped the sign to close to see Mal in pain. _

_"I think her rib's broken and she has an open wound."Jay said. Jafar nodded an lifted Mal's shirt up to see an wound that required stitches and a bruise that needed icing. _

_"This will hurt a little bit, Mal. I need you to be strong."Jafar said as he itched Mal up. _

_"Put Mal in your room and let her rest."Jafar told Jay. He wish none o this would've happened of to Mal._

* * *

"Where was your sister during all of this?"Mal took a deep breath and knew she had to tell somebody soon.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."Mal shook her head.

"I need to tell someone. Melissa was a year younger than me. She usually did something to make mother ma but I took the blame. I couldn't let her get hurt. Melissa stood with Hades sometimes but it was bad. Melissa watched as I got punished for whatever. Melissa never knew it had got that serious that Jay had to help me. Melissa wasn't allowed to talk to me when my mom sent me to my room or kept me from my friends. But I knew when Maleficent yelled at her for going into her spell book and finding out about her magic, I couldn't just stand there. But mother wouldn't listen. I watched her die."Mal explained as she started crying a little.

_"What do you think your doing with that? You know not to touch stuff that doesn't belong to you."Maleficent yelled. _

_"I was just looking at it."Melissa explained but mother wasn't haven't it._

_"I let you have it easy. But you go looking through my stuff." Maleficent screamed which made Melissa scared a little._

_"Mom, I gave her it."Mal tried t but in but her mother wasn't listening. _

_"Goons, take her to the basement. Take Mal also. I think it's time for everyone to listen."Maleficent said as Melissa was dragged and chained in the basement while the goons put Mal in a chair and tied her wrists down. _

_"Now this punishment is going to be slow. I hope you have fun watching Melissa have a slow painful death."Maleficent said as she stuck some kind of liquid into Melissa's arm and Mal screamed and told her mother it wasn't her fault. _

_"You can't cover up for her,Mal. Now I'll be back soon."Melissa's eyes were closing slowly, her body was getting cold. _

_"Mal, I'll love you forever. Thank you for being the best big sister ever."Melissa said as she gave a smile and her eyes closed officially. Her little sister was dead and there was nothing she could do. _

"I couldn't stand to be with my mom after that. So I ran to my dad's lair and told him what happened. He was sad about what happened and didn't want me to go back to my mom. But Maleficent always had her way. I was mad. Sad. Anything I did wasn't me in my right mind. My mother ruined that forever. Now I think how she could've got chosen to go to Auradon also and we wouldn't have to live with my mother anymore."Mal said as she wiped a tear off her face.

"What do you wish was different?"Fairy godmother said.

"Melissa was still here. I wouldn't have to remember what our mother put us through."Mal said.

"How do you think this leads back with your ordeal with your friends and mother?"

"My mother always had to be in control. That's what happened. She controlled Melissa. She controlled me. I still feel like she's controlling me. But now I'm in control. She can't control me anymore."Fairy Godmother smiled.

"I'm proud of you Mal. You finally got this off of your chest. Now go worry about your wedding, Queen."Mal smiled.

* * *

So we got to see Mal's childhood and Melissa a little. Mal finally got everything off her chest. Now,stay tuned for Ben and Mal's wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a month. Hope you having fun in quarantine and being safe. Now, let's get to the story.

* * *

Mal was at Evie's starter castle, getting herself ready for the big day. Evie on the other hand, was making sure Jane had everything under days like this, something always could go wrong.

"Evie, everything here is fine. You don't have to keep checking on me."Jane said into the phone as she was trying to guide everyone at the same time.

"Jane, call me if anything happens. I will rush over there if anything goes wrong."Evie said as Jane ended their conversation.

"E, have you seen my mascara? It needs to be the waterproof one."Mal called out as she was emptying her makeup bag searching for it.

"Are you sure you packed it with you? I can have Lonnie go over to the palace and get it."Mal nodded and Evie was once again trying to be the best bride of honor ever.

"Mal, before I forget I got you a present. Here, open this."Evie said as it was a small purple box. Inside, there was a picture of Mal's sister and her before she died.

"Evie, this is amazing."Mal said as she was starting to tear up a little.

"It's a good thing your using waterproof mascara today. Your going to be have tears in your eyes."Evie joked as she was going to start doing her own makeup.

* * *

Lonnie arrived to the palace to see video games were on the tv but nobody was playing them. The boys were nowhere to be seen. Lonnie came for one thing and now was going to find where Ben, Doug, and Jay. She didn't if Carlos came over or not but now she had a mission to do.

"Ben? Doug? Jay? It's Lonnie."Lonnie called out as she started looking through each of the room in the castle.

"Lonnie?"She turned around to face Jay with no shirt and his pants were on backwards.

"Jayden Max, what happened here?"Lonnie yelled which Ben and Doug came out, half asleep. Nobody wanted to answer.

"If nobody answers me, Evie and Mal will get a word of this."Lonnie threatened which the boys snapped out and told her. There was a party thrown ,which they slept with someone who wasn't their girlfriend /soon to be bride.

"Now, the three of you clean this place up and get ready for the wedding. Or did you forget after sleeping with a different girl?"Lonnie was furious at time. She went to Mal and Ben's bathroom to get the rest of Mal's makeup she might need and leave before she does something she'll regret.

Once Lonnie left, the boys knew they were in trouble as Lonnie as Lonnie could tell Mal and Evie at anytime she wanted.

* * *

Mal's makeup session continued as she did her mascara and eyeshadow thanks to Lonnie getting her makeup. Evie, on the other hand knew something was wrong with Lonnie as she finished her makeup.

"Lonnie, spill. Something obvious happened when you went to get her makeup."Evie said.

"It's nothing. It's their animals and don't know how to clean unless told to."Lonnie lied as she was now starting her makeup as everyone else did their hair. Evie went to the other room to call Jay went any of the other girls knowing.

J:Hello

E:Jay, I know something happened and Lonnie won't tell me.

J:I swear nothing happened

Evie could hear the boys cleaning and yelling at Jay to shut up.

E: If I do find out, just know the three of you are dead.

Somehow the boys always managed to mess up somehow.

* * *

Jane actually had everything under control thanks to Carlos. Carlos had brought Jane's dress over to the Auradon Cathedral. Carlos helped with getting the decorations perfect. Carlos made sure everything was perfect. Now guest would be arriving, Hades would arrive soon as he would walk his daughter down the aisle, the groom, the groomsman, best man, bride, bride of honor, and bridesmaid would all be here soon as everything would be coming into plan. Mal, Evie, and Lonnie arrived taken into a separate area where they would get dressed and wait for the wedding to start. Ben on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"Jane?"Adam called out.

"Yes,sir?"Jane answered.

"Do you know where Ben is? He should've been here already. "Adam said as Ben was late to his own wedding.

"I'm sure their on their way over here. Just relax while I go talk to Evie."Evie wasn't going to be happy Ben was late to his own wedding. As Jane predicted, Evie was furious Ben was late and everything now was not into their plan now. Lonnie was in the room calming Mal's nerves down as Evie was now going to call the boys. According to Jay, they were rushing out right now and would be here in five minutes.

"Mali, you look so beautiful."Hades said as he came to check on his daughter.

"Dad."Mal said and hugged him before Evie came back into the room.

"E, why hasn't the wedding start? Isn't Ben already out there?"Mal asked.

"Ben is on his way Mal. Nothing is going to ruin this day."Evie said as the wedding could finally start since Ben arrived.

Celia and Dizzy walked out first, throwing roses on the ground before Evie and Jay came out followed by Lonnie and Doug. Ben was nervous. But the most precious moment of all was Hades walking his daughter down the aisle. Everybody was smiling as Mal walked down. Even Audrey was smiling. Uma,Harry, Gil, Squeaky, and Squirmy were in the front smiling. Jane and Carlos were right next them as Freddie, Carlos's cousin Diego, Hadie, everyone of Doug's brother and cousins, Li Shang Jr, Jordan,Aziz,Arabella, and even Chad. The next row consist of Zeus, Hades, King Arthur, etc. Everybody who was family of friends of from Auradon was here. The wedding of the lifetime.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Mal and Ben and will be united as one as today we are making Mal queen will start with making Mal queen."Fairy Godmother said.

"Mal,Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign along side King Ben?"Fairy godmother said

"I do solemnly swear."Mal answered.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new queen."Fairy godmother said as everybody cheered.

"Now, I call on our King and Queen as they exchange vows to each other."Ben and Mal looked at each other as Ben spoke.

"When I first saw you, we had a connection in our eyes. I dreamed our love would never be lost and we would be together ruling side by side. I knew I wanted to be with you as our crazy adventures somehow bring us closer. "Ben said.

"Ben, I saw that connection. I never thought I would be able to love as my mother said it was weak. It's not weak because I found the one who I want to be saving me, going on crazy adventures, talking to when life gets rough sometimes. Your the only I can dream of being with."Mal said.

"As the bride and groom exchange these rings, they will never be alone and forever united. May I have the rings?"Fairy godmother said.

"Repeat after me I,Benjamin Florian, give this ring as a symbol of love that will be cherished forever as long as we rule side by side and till I die."Ben repeated as told.

"Mal,repeat after me. I, Mal Bertha, give this ring as a symbol of love that will be cherished forever as long as we rule side by side and till I die."

"Ben, do you love Mal willingly and completely, withholding nothing? Will you protect her, and give her your deepest considerations of her feelings, desires and needs?Will you strive to keep your love flexible and adapt to changing circumstances in the marriage? And will you be Mal's counselor, helpmate, sweetheart & lover, an dher best friend, from this day forward?"Fairy Godmother told him,

"I do."Ben smiled. Mal repeated the same thing as I do was said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce King and Queen of Auradon, Mr. and Mrs. Ben Kingsley."Everybody was cheering them on. It was like a dream coming true. After all, nobody could say no to a party as it was the best night ever.

* * *

So I looked up Jay's last name and it gave me Max so just if your wondering. Longes chapter I ever written but next chapter will be the final chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

So this is the last chapter and there will not be a sequel to this. There will be a time jump in the chapter. Thank you to every who has read it and enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Mal was now the queen of Auradon, which was a huge responsibility to her. And being a mother was also a huge responsibility to her too. Wait let me back up here. About 6 months after the wedding, Mal had felt sick and knew there was a chance there would be a future heir to the throne if she was feeling this way. Surely, enough she was right and soon there would be a new princess or prince. Everyone knew being pregnant wasn't fun since your tired, sick, and crave all kinds of foods but Mal wasn't any of those. Mal wanted to do her daily responsibilities as queen and if someone didn't let her be, she blew fire on them, Literally.

"Mal, that's the fifth person you have burned with fire. you can't keep doing that to everyone who wants you rest instead of working." Ben told her..

"You don't expect me to sit in bed, eat a bunch of food and get fat. Do you Ben?" Mal yelled.

And that's why when Ben tired to reason with Mal, he was the sixth person to get burned by Mal's fire. So that's how she expressed her mood swings.

But that wasn't all. The boys were stupid enough to try to get Mal to hang with them she was working.

"Hey Dragon girl or should I say Dragon momma."Jay chuckled before earning a glare from Mal.

"So did you want to come with us to watch a movie?" Jay asked.

"Leave me alone."Mal said.

"Come on Mal, once the baby's here it's going to have your attention and no time for us."Carlos said.

"So take a break from work and hang out with us."Jay told her before being punched in the face.

"Just leave me alone."Mal shouted before resuming whatever she was doing.

* * *

As the days that led up to the baby's arrival, Mal had to stay in bed and only get up to eat or use the bathroom. Anything else, Ben or the servants would have to get. But that was the worse for everyone. Mal was constantly yelling or arguing with someone because they brought her the wrong thing.

"I told you to bring me my color pencils that are on the desk in my office. I don't even own a pair like these ones."Mal argued with one of the servants.

"Queen Mal, their still color pencils."

"I want the ones off my desk." Mal said as she tried to stand up when her water broke.

"We're never doing this again Benjamin." She shouted as they welcomed a baby girl named Raine Lianne Kingsley.

"Get me Ben or someone. I'm in labor." Mal screamed as the servant ran out to find Ben.

"Mal what's going on?" Ben asked as he saw Mal clutching her stomach.

"We're having a baby." Mal said before getting carried out by the paramedics seconds later.

Once it was getting closer Mal kept yelling at Ben.

"We did it Mal. We have a beautiful princess."Ben kissed Mal on the head before looking at Raine in Mal's arms. It was the perfect family ever.

After a week in the hospital, Mal was finally glad to be home with her family and friends. Everyone had came to visit their niece and granddaughter since they really didn't get to in the hospital.

* * *

_16 years later_

Mal was literally so close into turning herself into a dragon as Raine was pushing her buttons so bad. Raine was talking back at any chance she got when she was with Mal but if it was Ben. She listened to him and didn't talk back.

"Raine Lianne Kingsley, if you dare talk back to me one more time, I will be taking all of your electronics and you seeing your friends away." Mal threatened.

"Like I care."Raine grabbed spray paint from her room and spray the family portrait that was in the Hall. That's when Mal had to tell herself to not kill her own daughter even she was driving her crazy.

"That's it. Give me your phone, computer, every electronic you have right now." Mal exclaimed. Raine marched up to her room and got all of her electronics to her mom and slammed it on her. Raina was just like Mal when she was a teenager but worse.

Mal had locked all of her electronics in her office and tried to clean their portrait but no luck on getting the spray paint off. Mal had taken a break from her royal duties to keep an eye on Raine as everyone was saying she was being a troublemaker and driving them nuts. Now Mal had a taste of it and was officially done with this act of hers. Raine was suppose to become queen in the next year but wasn't prepared for it.

Once Ben had walked into the doors, he saw Mal cleaning their family portrait that had spray paint on it.

"What happened?" Ben asked before giving his wife a kiss.

"I don't know ask your daughter since she's not willing to talk back and slam the door on you." Mal said before Ben had pulled her back from the portrait.

"I'm going to talk to her while you sit down and relax with a nice cup of tea." Ben said as he escorted Mal tot he kitchen before going to his daughter's room.

"Raine? Can I talk to you?" Ben said as he knocked.

"What?" She answered.

"First calm down your attitude and second we need to talk about this act of yours that's been going." Ben said as he closed the door before sitting on the bed with his daughter.

"Why are you talking back to everyone? I come home to find your mother trying to clean our family portrait and your mother saying you slammed the door on her. What's up with you?" He asked.

"Kids at school think I'm to nice so I tried being different. I guess I took it too far. I'm sorry dad." She said.

"Hey, don't ever think you need to be different. Your perfect the way you are. But now, you are in charge of cleaning the portrait and apologizing to your mother." Ben told her before escorting her down out the room. Mal was in the kitchen drinking tea and listening to music before turning it off when Raine walked in with Ben.

"I'm sorry mom. I tried to be different than this nice girl I am. I didn't mean to take it out on you."Raine hugged Ma before smiling at her mother.

"I forgive you but are you cleaning the portrait?" Mal asked.

"Yes, I'm on it right now." Raine grabbed the cleaning supplies before earning a chuckling from her mother.

Motherhood wasn't so bad, Mal thought.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the final chapter. I'll probably make a one-shot to when Raine becomes queen but that will be it. Thanks for reading and check out my other stories.


End file.
